The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to optimizing electronic device loads.
Power management is an increasingly important consideration with the proliferation of computers and other electronic devices. Reducing the energy used by electronic devices provides many advantages, such as reducing costs, increasing electronic device longevity and reducing heat production. For example, in a datacenter containing servers used in cloud computing, the energy required to power processors and attendant cooling systems may represent a significant operating expense.